12 Historias
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: 1. Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley 2. Hestia y Flora Carrow no eran solos gemelas, eran brujas gemelas. Tenía una conexión tan única como difícil de describir, y estarían juntas en las buenas y en las malas. Para el reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Sonríe Para Mí

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Jota Ka y la WB, la trama es producto de mis deseos de entretenerme e intentar entretenerlos a ustedes. La única paga que recibo por esto son sus review's ^^

Este fanfic participa en el Reto Anual: "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. El reto consiste en escribir un fanfic de 12 capítulos protagonizado cada capítulo por uno de los 12 personajes que te fueron asignados y agregando una de las 12 palabras obligatorias.

**PERSONAJE:** Angelina Johnson **PALABRA:** Cesta

**N° de Palabras: **1835

**Summary: **_1. Angelina Johnson había perdido mucho a lo largo de su vida, llegó a la conclusión de que nada puede prepararte para enfrentar la falta de un ser querido; pero si sus malas experiencias podían ayudar a que George volviera a sonreír, se lanzaría al abismo sin miramientos._

_Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**1. SONRÍE PARA MÍ**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le costaba acostumbrarse a la claridad que inundaba el lugar; pues además de la brillante luz, todo era blanco: el techo, la pared, las sábanas que la arropaban y hasta la bata que llevaba. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba e intentó sentarse.

—Quieta, no te levantes. —Con aquella conocida voz aparecieron un par de enormes manos, que haciendo presión sobre sus hombros lograron que se acostara nuevamente.

Entonces se permitió alzar la mirada para saber quién era aquel que le impedía el movimiento, y su corazón se partió en el mismo instante que lo reconoció. Era George Weasley. Su George. Y nunca lo había visto tan mal. Aunque su cabello no estuviera desordenado ni su ropa descuidada, quien tenía delante no era más que una pobre alma infeliz, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran un abismo sin fondo de lo que alguna vez habían sido dos estanques azules y brillantes. Era tan sólo una sombra del chico que conocía.

Sintió su vista nublarse mientras lo observaba y llegó al punto que tuvo que girar el rostro para no seguir viéndolo. Ella no era una chica llorona ni mucho menos dramática, pero ver aquel recipiente sin vida alguna que ahora era el pelirrojo era realmente doloroso.

—No, por favor, no llores. —Por el rabillo del ojo vio a George sentarse en una silla junto a su camilla y cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Su voz sonó rota al seguir hablando. —No soportaría una lágrima más.

Al escucharlo, ella limpió la única lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus cuencas y sintió dolor en el acto. Dolor físico. Se tanteó la cara y el cuello, encontrando rasguños y sintiendo dolor en lo que seguramente eran hematomas. Recién caía en la cuenta de por qué del motivo por el cual estaba en esa camilla: la batalla.

Lo último que había ocurrido para ella era un misterio; sin embargo, recordaba haber luchado por Hogwarts, por sus compañeros, por ella. Recordaba a los heridos y las pérdidas, recordaba el cuerpo inerte de Fred… y las lágrimas y llanto de toda su familia, particularmente las de su gemelo.

Recordaba el momento en que todo terminó y cómo aquel engendro del mal llamado Voldemort yacía sin vida en el piso como un vil trapo sucio.

También recordaba el cobarde escape que efectuaron los "fieles" seguidores del maldito y cómo el hechizo de uno de los encapuchados en fuga se dirigió hacia ella, dejándola inconsciente y llevándola hacia ese punto.

—¿Hace cuánto? —George pasó las manos de su rostro a su cabello antes de mirarla, sus ojos igual de vacíos que antes. —¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

George se aclaró la garganta.

—Ésta es una ala agrandada mágicamente de San Mungo... habían demasiados heridos. —Arrugó la frente, su expresión siendo una mezcla de tristeza y rencor por el culpable de tantas muertes y dolor. —Llevas aquí 3 días.

—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Un mortífago te atacó mientras intentaba huir . Irónicamente, justo por eso lo atraparon. —George le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amarga. —Los medimagos insistieron en que al ser en la cabeza tardarías en recuperar la consciencia, pero que lo harías. Pronto podrás irte de aquí.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo has pasado aquí?

—Todas las horas de visita desde que te ingresaron. —El chico no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor le diera color a su rostro.

—No tenías por qué George. —Lo, miró fijamente y un inmenso cariño impregnó su voz.

—Créeme cuando te digo que prefiero estar aquí, contigo, que con mi… familia. —Su tono de su voz , disminuyó mientras hablaba hasta llegar a un débil susurro. —No soporto que siempre que me vean, vean también lo que han perdido.

El pelirrojo miraba al suelo, pero igual Angelina pudo notar los esfuerzos que hacía por no derrumbarse justo ahí. Además le sorprendió el nivel de confianza que tenía en ella, el que aún fueran los amigos cercanos que eran en el colegio. Ella era importante para él y él lo era para ella, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.

Se sentó de pronto y apartó las sábanas blancas, él intentó evitar nuevamente que lo hiciera y, sin embargo, cuando se puso en pie, ya la tenía encima abrazándolo. Estaba de puntillas envolviendo con los brazos su cuello, que fuese mucho más baja que él no le impediría seguir.

George tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco pasó a apretar a la morena con fuerza entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron en silencio, ella transmitiéndole fuerzas y él intentado utilizar esa fuerza para luchar contra su dolor, contra su pérdida. En poco tiempo Angelina escuchó los sollozos y sintió las cálidas lágrimas mojando su cuello, así que comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Perdí a mi padre a los 12 años, antes de comenzar mi segundo año, pero aún recuerdo lo orgulloso que estuvo al recibir en casa a su pequeña leona. —Aunque el tono de la chica era bajo, George no se perdió ninguna palabra. Ahora era ella quien derramaba lágrimas en el cuello del pelirrojo. —Perdí a mi madre unas semanas antes de la batalla, un mortífago… pero aún recuerdo cada picnic, cada cena de bienvenida y cada partido de Quidditch en el que estuvimos juntos los tres.

«—Todos hemos sufrido pérdidas, grandes pérdidas y todas dolorosas. No vamos a superarlo completamente, pero aprenderemos a vivir con ello. Viviremos y seremos felices, porque eso querrían ellos que hiciéramos.»

Siguieron allí, abrazados, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y las respiraciones se normalizaron, sólo sintiendo el apoyo del calor del otro. Se separaron poco a poco, hasta terminar con las frentes como única unión.

—Gracias

—No hay de qué grandulón.

* * *

—Siempre me gustaron tus trenzas, ¿seguro que nunca te lo dije? —Era increíble ver como el mismo chico que hacía tan solo un momento parecía un objeto sin vida, ahora le dedicaba unas cuantas sonrisitas.

—Segura. Es que en esos tiempos tenías tu atención en otras cosas y hacías comentarios más… indiscretos. —Angelina también se permitió sonreír, ignorando el leve dolor de cabeza y la molestia en las articulaciones. —Pero hay algo en específico que también me recuerda al colegio. —Tomó un par de trenzas y comenzó a jugar con ellas entre sus dedos mientras miraba al pulcro y blanco techo de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó mientras recordaba.

—¿Y qué será ese recuerdo? —George acercó inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia la cama de la morena, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien y esa especie de escape de la realidad lo tranquilizaba de manera particular.

—Tú debes recordarlo. —Angelina giró el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, su sonrisa aumentando. —Estábamos en quinto año y en esa ocasión teníamos un partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. ¿Recuerdas cómo acabó el partido?

—Sí, lo recuerdo: Contigo en el enfermería. —Un escalofrío atravesó la columna vertebral del pelirrojo mientras Angelina estallaba en carcajadas. —Te cayó un rayo Angie, no es divertido.

—En ese entonces para ti sí lo era. —Ahora sonreía con ternura y se encontraba tan cerca de George que aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla. —Recuerdo que al despertar estabas ahí conmigo, justo como ahora. Y aunque hasta el último de mis cabellos me molestaba, estuviste ahí para hacerme reír.

—Yo no era el único allí. —Y era cierto, allí también estaba Fred. Angelina sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujara el corazón al ver el cambio en la expresión de George, esa era una herida que iba a doler por un largo tiempo, si es que alguna vez dejaba de doler. El pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo por recobrarse. —Pero la cosa se puso buena cuando llegó tu madre con esas 2 enormes **cestas**.

A la pelinegra se le escapó una risita, recordaba bien cómo había entrado su madre en la enfermería, ni siquiera podían ver su cara tapada por las **cestas**. Una de ellas estaba repleta de grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, pasteles, y el azúcar necesario para que todo Gryffindor terminara en un coma diabético. La segunda **Cesta** estaba llena de deliciosa comida casera, traída para que el equipo completo comiera algo luego de haber velado por Angelina, y vaya que lo disfrutaron -todos excepto Madame Pomfrey, a quien no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que usaran su enfermería como restaurante-. Ese día había terminado demasiado bien para el equipo de Gryffindor y en la actualidad era un lindo recuerdo.

—No sabes cuánto la extraño —unas grandes sonrisas se instalaron en sus rostros al rememorar aquel día, y ésta no desapareció del rostro de Angelina al continuar—, pero sé perfectamente que ella preferiría que yo sonriera recordándola, que nunca olvidara todos los momentos felices que me dio.

A esas alturas sólo se miraban el uno al otro en silencio. Un cómodo silencio. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en sus pérdidas y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo recordaban cada una de las sonrisas que les dedicaron o provocaron aquellas personas que ya no los acompañaban. Los buenos momentos, los malos y, sobre todo, el amor que recibieron de sus seres queridos.

Y así hicieron un pacto mudo. Uno que establecía que por más doloroso que resultara la falta de esas personas amadas, les harían una última promesa: vivirían cada uno de sus días recordando que ellos hubieran querido que fueran felices.

No ignoraban que sentirían el enorme vacío de la pérdida, de la ausencia. No negarían la posibilidad de que el dolor lograra quebrarlos, pero de eso iba el pacto: de que cuando el límite estuviera acercándose contarían el uno con el otro. Se apoyarían y saldrían adelante.

Eso era justo lo que se prometían: que saldrían adelante.

No iba a ser fácil, un largo camino cubierto de espinas los esperaba, y pero se abrirían camino juntos a través de ellas.

Demasiado pronto llegó la hora de despedirse y a regañadientes el pelirrojo caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye George! —La morena le llamó cuando tomaba el pomo de la puerta. —Si quieres alejarte del drama, recuerda que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Lo tendré presente. —George le sonrió una última vez. Que esa sonrisa llegara a sus ojos era algo en lo que trabajarían con el tiempo.

—Adiós George.

—Hasta pronto Angelina.

Esa noche, George dejó San Mungo consciente de que lo que le esperaba no eran rosas y chocolate. Sabía perfectamente que no olvidaría jamás que la otra mitad de su ser ya no le acompañaba y, sin embargo, ahora también sabía que no estaba solo y que no volvería a estarlo.

Angelina Johnson se permitió descansar un poco más, con la certeza de que al día siguiente George Weasley estaría allí con ella, le darían el alta y ese sería sólo el comienzo de su historia juntos.

Serían el apoyo del otro. Porque ella lo tenía a él y él la tenía a ella.

* * *

29/04/2014

Dedicado especialmente a todo el que haya perdido a un ser querido.

Abuelita, que me cuidas desde el Cielo: Te Amo.

* * *

**Leído, revisado, autorizado y beteado por Nany Hatake C.**


	2. Siempre Juntas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sus personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a Jota Ká, la trama es el resultado de mis deseos de entretenerme y entretenerlos.

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Espero que lo disfruten... Les sugiero que acompañen la lectura con **Bring me to life - Evanescence **creanme, le da un toque diferente a la lectura.

**Personaje: **Hestia Carrow

**Palabra Clave: **Anagrama

**N° de Palabras: **792

**Summary: **_Hestia y Flora Carrow no eran solos gemelas, eran brujas gemelas. Tenía una conexión tan única como difícil de describir, y estarían juntas en las buenas y en las malas. _

* * *

**2. Siempre Juntas**

* * *

Se removía en la cama de doseles, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el pelo castaño pegándose en su frente. Las sábanas se habían vuelto un amasijo mientras ella seguía moviendo su cuerpo con violencia.

Veía macabras escenas: muerte, destrucción, tristeza. A sus 16 años estaba teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Apretaba en sus puños la sábana de seda color verde esmeralda, mientras visualizaba la imagen más cruel que había visto nunca: sus padres convertidos en muñecos sin vida y a tamaño real, muñecos ensangrentados vistiendo los más delicados y elegantes trajes y túnicas, con las manos unidas en un gesto que únicamente lucía bizarro y con sendas sonrisas crueles en sus rostros. Cadáveres sonrientes y con dos agujeros negros en vez de ojos.

Si aquello la perturbaba ya de por sí, la escena lo hacía aún más. Era la mansión donde había crecido, reducida a escombros y pequeñas hogueras en aquella pesada noche que su sueño representaba para ella.

Hestia chillaba, se desgarraba la garganta a gritos tanto en el sueño como en su cama del colegio; sus lágrimas empaparon las almohadas y sus ropas de cama. Y el llanto se acrecentó al entrar un nuevo personaje a la terrible escena: Flora Carrow.

Su gemela iba ataviada con un bellísimo vestido color burdeos y con unos perfectamente ordenados bucles en su pelo castaño, y sin embargo -al igual que con sus padres- no había señales de sus bellos ojos avellanas. Era otra muñeca muerta que se acercaba diciendo su nombre como si cantara una tierna nana.

Aterrada a más no poder observó como en las escasas paredes que aún quedaban en pie había unas palabras que cambiaban de lugar y se transformaban una y otra vez. Era una especie de **Anagrama**, que al principio era su nombre y luego se transformaba en el de sus padres y el de su hermana.

—Hestia… Hestia —No podía ignorar la voz de sus padres y su hermana, que más que decir su nombre al unísono lo cantaban. Se le heló la sangre en la venas.

Los tres se acercaban a ella, que únicamente iba vestida con un mugroso camisón que en algún momento había sido blanco. Hestia estaba completamente sucia, combinando con el lugar destruido donde se encontraba. Las letras en las paredes tomaron un color rojo sangre y aumentaron su tamaño.

—Hestia… Hestia —Esta vez la voz que la llamaba se escuchaba diferente, más firme e insistente—… Vamos Hestia, despierta.

* * *

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, Hestia despertó.

La habitación se encontraba en tinieblas, aunque de todos modos podía ver a la persona que la había despertado. Flora se encontraba sentada a su lado con un gesto de preocupación típico de una madre. Se lanzó desesperada sobre su hermana y en medio del abrazo lloró, lloró lo que pudieron haber sido unos cuantos minutos o un par de horas.

—Fue horrible Flora. Ma-mamá, papá… t-tú… Todos eran— Respiraba y hablaba con dificultad—… Todos estaban…

—Shhh —Flora le acariciaba los húmedos cabellos y le espalda mientras que dejaba que su hermana se desahogara —Lo sé Hestia, lo sé.

Lo sabía.

—Todo fue un sueño Hestia, todo está bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos logró que se tranquilizara y que se acostara de nuevo. Se acomodó a su lado, y allí, abrazadas, volvieron a dormir.

Sabía por lo que pasaba su hermana. Hace no más de una semana ella había tenido el mismo sueño, y Hestia había hecho justo lo que Flora hacía en ese momento.

Ellas tenían un gran vínculo. No eran solo gemelas, eran brujas gemelas. Sus magias estaban conectadas, sus sentimientos estaban conectados, ellas lo estaban. Si una estaba triste, la otra sentía la necesidad de hacerla sonreír. Si una de ellas estaba asustada, indudablemente la otra le ofrecía un cálido abrazo. Eran las dos mitades de una misma persona. Eran Hestia y Flora Carrow.

Antes de dormir, Flora imaginó las palabras exactas que le diría su hermana a la mañana siguiente, algo como:

"—Soy Hestia, como la diosa del hogar que otorga el fuego que da calidez y vida a los hogares. Tú hermana mayor. Y soy yo quien necesita consolación, que patético."

En ese caso se limitaría a sonreír, darle un beso en la mejilla e irse a su propia habitación.

No se equivocó. Justo como lo imaginó, ocurrió, y se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se prepararon para un día más de clases en Hogwarts, juntas. Adivinando cada uno de los movimientos de la otra. Siendo una la sombra de su gemela y la compañera más fiel.

Así de simples y a la vez complicadas eran las tranquilas y calladas hermanas Carrow.

Siempre juntas, siempre apoyándose.

A veces eran tan predecibles.

* * *

12/05/2014

* * *

**Leído y autorizado por Almendroide.**


End file.
